ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Sacred Flute
This article is about the artifact. You may be looking for the card. The Sacred Flutes were legendary instruments in Ninjago, appearing as traditional wooden flutes. It is said to have power over the Serpentine, being capable of weakening them and negating some of their abilities. History Spellbound The Sacred Flutes were originally conceived by Garmadon as he watched a flute player hypnotize a snake. Multiple flutes were made and distributed among the Elemental Masters, who used them to defeat the Serpentine and lock them away in tombs. Home By the time that the Serpentine were released by Lloyd, Master Wu had the only remaining Sacred Flute. He used it to cure Cole of Skales' Hypnobrai Hypnotism while the brainwashed ninja fought his comrades atop Lloyd's Treehouse Fortress. Upon hearing the music of the flute, Cole immediately snapped out of his trance and joined his allies in escaping the crumbling fortress. On the way back to the Monastery, Wu explained the flute's significance to his pupils. Snakebit Master Wu brought the Sacred Flute with him when the Ninja visited Ed & Edna's Scrap N Junk. It proved useful in stunning the Fangpyre forces occupying the junkyard, but Lloyd countered its effects by using a boom box infected with Fangpyre venom, playing loud music to drown out the sound of the flute. Can of Worms When Cole and Zane investigated the Constrictai Tomb, they took the Sacred Flute with them. During their battle with Constrictai General Skalidor, they repeatedly attempted to use the flute, but Skalidor's powerful grip left them unable to finish the song. After several tries, Zane finally completed the melody, weakening Skalidor enough for the two Ninja to defeat him. Later, the Ninja were lured into a trap in the Toxic Bogs, where they learned that all of the Serpentine had been unleashed. When Zane attempted to use the Sacred Flute against the massed Constrictai and Venomari, Pythor knocked the flute out of his hands and took it for himself. Master Wu was displeased to learn that the Serpentine now possessed the flute. The Snake King Pythor would eventually use the Sacred Flute against his fellow Generals in a bid to unite the tribes under his leadership. After letting Skales in on his plan, he challenged the Generals to a Slither Pit in The Lost City of Ouroboros, demanding their allegiance if he managed to defeat all four of them at once. When the battle turned against Pythor, Skales slipped him the Sacred Flute, and the scheming Anacondrai used it to incapacitate the other Generals. Both Pythor and Skales had put cotton balls in their ears prior to the battle, so they were not affected. This was the last time the actual Sacred Flute was seen. It was presumably destroyed by the Serpentine to prevent it from being used against them. Day of the Great Devourer Zane was revealed to have a recording of the Sacred Flute, which the Ninja used in the construction of the Ultra Sonic Raider. The vehicle's main armament was a pair of sonic cannons that played the Sacred Flute's melody at an amplified volume, which the Ninja used against The Great Devourer. The monstrous snake proved as vulnerable to the music as the Serpentine had, but it managed to disable the Raider's sonic cannons with its tail before the Ninja could completely pacify it. Appearances ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' Season 1: Rise of the Snakes *2. "Home" *3. "Snakebit" *4. "Never Trust a Snake" *5. "Can of Worms" *6. "The Snake King" Season 4: The Tournament of Elements *40. "Spellbound" (flashback) Notes *Wu's appearance in "Day of the Departed" and Season 7 depicts what appears to be a Sacred Flute on his back. *When used, they cause Serpentines' eyes to spin, and look similar to someone affected by a Hypnobrai's hypnotism. Gallery AirFlute.png|Used by the Elemental Master of Light FluteIdea.png|The original flute player WaterFlute.png|Used by Maya CptSacredFlute.png|Concept art MoS5PythorFluteTail.png MoS3Flute.png MoS2FluteExplain.png FireFlute.png Category:Objects Category:2012 Category:Ninjago Category:Weapons Category:2012 Weapons Category:2015 Category:2015 Weapons Category:Artifacts Category:Rise of the Snakes Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:2017 Category:The Hands of Time Category:2016 Category:Day of the Departed Category:Unknown Status Category:2016 Weapons Category:2017 Weapons